fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Арка Дафна
Арка Дафна аниме-эксклюзивная Сюжетная Арка. Действие происходит между арками Орасион Сейс и Эдолас сериала Хвост Феи. Ходят слухи про появление дракона, которые Грей слышит и рассказывает Нацу и Венди, предлагая им раскрыть правду. Немного позже они узнают, что все это — ловушка партнера Грея, который заманивает их в ловушку и забирает силы, а также атакуя многочисленными драконами город Магнолия. Содержание Новые Члены, Новые Друзья После битвы с Орасион Сейс, Команда Нацу возвращается обратно в гильдию, вместе с Венди и Чарли. Пока Нацу наслаждается коротким периодом на транспорте без качки, Люси вспоминает все, что произошло после узнавания правды о гильдии Кошкин Дом. Она вчтречается с Близнецами, Скорпионом, и Овном, которые информируют ее об аресте Ангела и разрыве контракта. Они также просят Люси заключить с ними контракт, удивляя ее. Люси проявляет свою доброту, делая их счастливыми.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 165, Стр. 2-6 Как только команда прибывает в Хвост Феи, все встречают Венди и Чарли и радуются, что Команда Нацу вернулась в целости и сохранности, а также разрушила 1/3 Альянса Балам. Когда они узнают, что Венди — Небесный Убийца Драконов, Мастер Макаров устраивает праздник в честь прибытия Венди и Чарли, а Венди проявляет симпатию к гильдии. В аниме, Гажил смотрит со второго этажа и рвзмышляет, что у двоих Убийц Драконов есть кошки, а у него нет. Мистган смотрит на гильдию со второго этажа, удивляется, что Венди пришла в гильдию и растворяется в воздухе..Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 165, Стр. 7-15 A Rumor and A Mystery A week later, Wendy and Carla are looking for a job on the guild's request board, with Lucy and Levy encouraging them to go on their first job with their respective teams. Meanwhile, Gray approaches Natsu to inform him about a rumor about a woman called Daphne, stating she saw a Dragon. After Gray tells Natsu where to find her, the latter leaves immediately, along with Happy. Hoping that the Dragon could be Grandeeney, Wendy and Carla decide to join the two as well while Gajeel declines, thinking that the information is false.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 Concurrently, Erza is shopping for a cake as a welcome gift to Wendy. Erza then requests fifty Fantasia Cakes, surprising the owner. As she exits the store, she starts to feel an ominous presence. Heading into an alley, Erza finds herself fighting a hooded figure,also using Requip. After clashing swords with Erza, the figure disappears, leaving Erza confused. Elsewhere, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla arrive at the inn Gray told them about. After checking most of the rooms, the Mages find themselves face to face with a suspicious looking door. After opening the door, a bespectacled woman appears and reveals herself to be Daphne, thinking all of them are customers for her product, Metamo-chan. She then continues talking about the product until Natsu gets mad and demands to talk about Dragons. Meanwhile, Erza explains Makarov and the rest of the guild about her assailant, believing it to be a beast, with Juvia subsequently telling them guild about Gray's disappearance. Back at the inn, Daphne tells Natsu that she lied she saw a Dragon, causing the latter to leave, albeit being unable to do so due to Magic of some sort. Natsu tries to punch his way out but only ends up being sent back flying. Wendy opens the window, with the darkness being the only thing she can see. Wendy and Natsu are then surprised to see Gray there, demanding some answers. Gray, however, doesn't answer any of the questions and tells them he has quit his affiliation with Fairy Tail, confusing the two when Daphne calls him her "beloved". Daphne then orders Gray to take Natsu down, with the latter agreeing, ready to settle the rivalry once and for all. Fire and Ice: Natsu vs. Gray Gray initiates the assault by using his Ice-Make: Lance but Natsu is able to dodge his attacks. Gray then strips off his shirt and tells Natsu to be serious. They exchange blows and Natsu tackles Gray into the wall. Daphne explains to Wendy, Happy, and Carla that she and Gray have become partners. Wendy and the Exceed don't believe her at first, thinking that she has Gray under a spell, though she quickly clears their suspicion by saying that he is completely aware of his actions. Meanwhile, everyone in the guild is worried about the group's absence so Erza and Lucy decide to head out and search for them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 Elsewhere, Gray and Natsu continue their battle, both of them still evenly matched until Gray gains the advantage after they fall into a pool of water. Gray traps Natsu in an ice prison but Natsu breaks out using his Dragon's Roar, which creates an explosion. Using a smoke to his advantage, Gray is able to land his Ice-Make: Lance on Natsu, sending him flying through the wall. Natsu then breaks the ground they're standing on so they fall down to the first floor. During the battle, Natsu states his desire for answers once, with the latter only mentioning the City Without Sound. Happy tries calling for help, albeit to no effect. Daphne then reveals them her Concealment Magic, which doesn't allow them to leave nor to be found so Erza and Lucy are unable to see the inn. Suddenly, however, the creature that attacked Erza appears again. They then exchange blows and Erza is able to slice off the hood he is wearing, revealing it to be a lizard-like being. Lucy summons Virgo to help Erza but suddenly another Lizardman appears, having the same powers as Virgo. Virgo and the Lizardman exchange blows underground and Virgo gets overpowered. Lucy then tells Virgo to retreat and summons Loke instead. The Lizardman disappears and another one appears, this one having the same powers as Loke. Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu are battling each other, with Natsu being able to smash Gray through the wall. As Natsu goes to check on Gray, the latter Gray freezes Natsu's feet as Daphne goes over to them and traps him in her Hidden Darkness. Natsu then remembers about the City Without Sound as he gets electrocuted. In the meantime, Erza and Loke are still engaged in battle with their respective Lizardmen. With Erza beating the Lizardman by her quick re-equipping, Lucy summons Plue to beat the Lizardman in a comical dance off. Briefly after. Daphne reveals her Dragonoid and tells Erza and Lucy that the Dragonoid is absorbing Natsu's Magic Power. Wendy then tells Erza and Lucy about Gray's betrayal, with him being seen on top of Dragonoid, shocking his fellow guilmates. Fairies and Dragons: Fairy Tail vs. Daphne Erza asks Gray for a reason of his betrayal, with the latter replying that he doesn't have one. Erza then orders Daphne to free Natsu, but Daphne refuses. Meanwhile, Natsu continues to struggle inside the Dragonoid, only to get electrocuted on every attempt. Back to Daphne, she starts explaining her desire of creating an artificial Dragon for a long time, having started by hatching artificial Dragons from eggs and letting them on a lose on the city she lived in. Due to the people knowing how to use Hidden, Daphne forbid them to cancel their magic and thus the people became permanently invisible. Because of that, the city eventually became known as the City Without Sound.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 Daphne tries to check the mobility of her Dragonoid, almost crushing Lucy and Wendy in the process. Suddenly, Elfman, Wakaba, and Macao arrive in their Magic Four Wheeled Vehicle. Elfman then knocks out Gray with a punch to the stomach while Macao informs Erza that the Master ordered them to capture Gray. The Dragonoid's wings THEN start to glow as it starts flying in the air, heading straight for Magnolia Town. Erza, Macao, Elfman and Wakaba then use the vehicle and try to chase the Dragonoid while Lucy and Wendy are carried by Happy and Carla back to the town. Once the vehicle is under the Dragonoid, Erza tries to jump onto the Dragonoid but is stopped by a Lizardman. She quickly gets rid of it using her Black Wing Armor, but when she gets on top of the Dragonoid she is met up with five of the Lizardmen, each having different Erza's armors. Meanwhile, Elfman, Wakaba, and Macao are stopped by three Lizardmen. Back in Magnolia, Lucy, Wendy, and the rest of the guild are trying to bring all the citizens of Magnolia in the safety of the Fairy Tail guild. They then catch sight of the Dragonoid coming to Magnolia. Elsewhere, Elfman, Wakaba, and Macao begin their fights against their respective Lizardmen. Wakaba is quickly beaten and Macao is on the brink of defeat when Elfman uses his Beast Soul to try to protect them all. Meanwhile, Erza is having difficulty beating the Lizardmen. While inside the Dragonoid, Natsu hears the voice of someone familiar to him. He then suddenly remembers the promise he made to the people of the City Without Sound: to defeat the one who controls the Dragons. Natsu then begins to release a lot of Magic Power in order to get out. This causes the Dragonoid to shake a bit, but Daphne just reconfigures it to suck up Natsu's Magic Power at a more reasonable pace. Back at the guild, Elfman and the others have returned but are injured. Elfman then tells Mirajane to help Natsu before he collapses. Cana is furious at Gray for his betrayal but Juvia defends him, saying Gray would never betray Fairy Tail. Gray tells her to stop and tells the guild members to take him to Makarov. He is then escorted by Alzack and Bisca to the Master while Wendy uses her Magic to heal Elfman. The whole guild then decides to do their best to save Natsu but Makarov tells them that they should prioritize saving Magnolia first. Meanwhile, Erza continues her fight with the Lizardmen. She then tells Natsu that he is not the type of Mage that would lose to the likes of Daphne. Erza then uses her Sword Magic and vows to bring Natsu back to her. Erza defeats her enemies and attempts to go after Daphne, albeit being too late as the Dragonoid lands in Magnolia. She then falls off the Dragonoid and is about to be stepped on but is saved by her fellow Mages. Meanwhile, Makarov confronts Gray to figure out why he betrayed Fairy Tail, with Gray merely stating that only Natsu can defeat the Dragonoid. Erza is then told about the situation and informs Natsu that the Master ordered them to destroy the Dragonoid at all costs. Natsu then tells Erza to destroy the Dragonoid along with him. War at Magnolia In the Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov interrogates Gray, wanting to know why he suddenly attacked Natsu. Gray then explains that Daphne told him she was going to capture Natsu and planned to use Natsu as the Dragonoid's power source. He then proceeds by saying that he heard that Dragonoid's weakness is the power of the Dragon Slayer. Makarov understands, but disagrees with handing Natsu over to Daphne. Gray replies that if he didn't hand Natsu over to Daphne, the Dragonoid would have never been activated. Gray then tells Makarov about his promise to the people from the City Without Sound he happened to overhear. He then continues by saying that Natsu forgot everything due to only thinking about Igneel. As Gray starts leaving, Makarov halts him and gives him a plan on how to defeat the Dragonoid. Concurrently, Daphne recalls her past as well, having seen a Dragon at a young age, wanting to make one herself, even though nobody believed about what she saw. Natsu angrily berates her for going so far, stating that he, Wendy and even Gajeel also want to see their Dragons. Daphne, however, simply responds by saying that the Dragons are extinct, further expressing her desire to crush the city and fly around the continent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 She then starts attacking Magnolia Town with her Dragonoid at the expense of Natsu's powers while Gray arrives and gives everyone an outline of what he did, not caring if they believe him or not. He then proceeds to say that they need to do something about Dragonoid first. Suddenly, though, Daphne activates her Lizardmen 3.1 to attack the Mages. Erza, having already figured out the plan, proceeds to confront the Dragonoid in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, all the while the Mages battle the Lizardmen. Gray then goes somewhere and asks Juvia to follow him. Gray then explains to Juvia the importance of their task, with the latter wondering what's he asking from her. Meanwhile, Bickslow reveals that Natsu is close to being fully absorbed by the Dragonoid while Erza continues to look for the weak spot, fighting off the Lizardmen at every corner. On the rooftop, Gray tells Juvia that the two of them should perform a Unison Raid, with the latter agreeing on doing so. With this, the two Mages take each other's hands and begin the attack. As they combine their Magic, the Unison Raid takes place as thousands of icy needles appear, attacking the Lizardmen and successfully defeating all of them. However, the Dragonoid is still functioning and is going ballistic, with Natsu starting to get irritated with what seems to be two miniature versions of himself who are arguing constantly. Gray, from outside, also contributes to Natsu's irritation by vilifying his abilities, greatly angering him. Happy understands what Gray is doing and supports his doing. Lucy and Erza join as well, causing Natsu's rage to go up as the Dragonoid unleashes a stream of fire into the sky. Erza requips into her Purgatory Armor and states that Fairy Tail doesn't need anyone who views their own life as insignificant and tells him that a Dragon would never want to see someone as pitiful as him. With that, Natsu decides to defeat Erza with the power of the Dragonoid as Gray comments on his simple-mindedness. As Natsu tries to attack Erza, she hits the red crest on the Dragonoid's chest, causing Natsu to become enraged and spew out huge amounts of Magic Power. Daphne realizes that the Magic Power is exceeding its maximum capacity and wonders how it could have happened so suddenly. Natsu becomes more and more enraged by the minute, telling everyone that he is going to get them back for all the things they've said. Makarov, watching from a distance, acknowledges the power as Natsu's Flames of Emotion. Back on the ground, Gajeel arrives at the battle, commenting on Natsu's stupidity for allowing himself to get captured. He leaps into the air and attacks the Dragonoid with his Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, successfully breaking the red crest on the Dragonoid's chest and opening the path to Natsu. Gajeel tells Lucy to summon Sagittarius and send Natsu all the fire they have. He then states that Daphne has insulted the pride of Dragons and tells Natsu to crush her, which he eagerly agrees to do. With that, Levy, Alzack, Bisca, Reedus, Cana, Macao and Erza send their fire to Sagittarius, who shoots a flaming arrow to Natsu, who quickly devours it. Makarov states that anger makes Natsu stronger and that his whole plan was to make Natsu angry in order to give him the strength to break out from the Dragonoid. With his power raging, Natsu manages to take down Daphne and just before he delivers the final blow, Daphne, having seen the image of Igneel, expresses her joy after finally seeing a Dragon. With his final attack, Natsu utterly destroys the Dragonoid and defeats Daphne, finally breaking the spell over the people in the City Without Sound, being grateful to Natsu for fulfilling his promise. Gray notes that the weak point of the Dragonoid was also its power source. Natsu immediately berates Gray for causing the mess, though Gray responds that Natsu started it. Lucy notes that no matter how much they may fight, everyone at Fairy Tail needs each other. Night of the Rainbow Sakura In the Fairy Tail guild, Makarov decides to celebrate his guild's work done for the past year with a long-awaited Hanami Party. A pre-celebration begins, and Mirajane tells everyone to take it easy. All over the guild, everyone is excited for the Hanami party and the annual Bingo. Due to Fairy Tail's resting period, there is a job shortage.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 73 Meanwhile, Team Natsu is walking down Mt. Hakobe, looking for an herb that can supposedly magnify the Magic Power of a Mage when eaten or drank. As they travel, Lucy and Wendy talk about the upcoming Hanami inside Horologium while the other three beat up the Vulcans that ambush them. While exploring, Natsu picks up the scent of the herbs and runs towards them, only to find a Blizzardvern, a herbivore, with the needed herb as its favorite food. Natsu, Gray, and Erza then successfully draw its attention to them, with Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla gathering the herbs. As Lucy gets her hands on some herbs, an avalanche suddenly starts, sweeping everyone away, with Lucy still holding the herbs. At the day of the Hanami, Lucy manages to catch a cold from being buried in the avalanche and thus is unable to attend it. Natsu and Happy leave Lucy’s house to let her rest. They feel bad for Lucy since she was really looking forward to the festival. At the festival, everyone is having fun as Natsu explains Lucy's condition to the others. Happy then suggests that Wendy should cast a healing spell on her but it turns out that Wendy already did and Lucy should be fine by tomorrow. After a while, the traditional Hanami Bingo tournament begins. Everyone, except for Natsu, is participating and attempting to win. Happy tries to persuade Natsu to play Bingo, but the latter refuses. During this time, Lucy lies in her bed at home, thinking about all the experiences she had since the day she met Natsu back at Hargeon Town. She wishes that she attended the Hanami. Before she falls asleep, she thanks Natsu and the entire guild for being there for her and concludes that she joined a really great guild. Later that night, Lucy wakes up due to a commotion outside. As she opens the window to check what is going on, she is surprised to see a Rainbow Sakura tree floating on a boat at the river right in front of her house. The next day, Natsu and Happy are happy to hear that Lucy’s cold is cured. Makarov is asking who was responsible for digging up the Rainbow Sakura tree, saying that the Mayor is really mad about it. Lucy realizes that it was Natsu and Happy who were responsible, subsequently thanking them and hugging them both. Meanwhile, the people of Magnolia look in wonder as the Rainbow Sakura tree seems to be replanted. Wendy's Blustery Day As Wendy and Carla are looking for a job at the guild request board, Wendy wants to take a job outside of Magnolia. Mirajane responds by suggesting her a job in Onibus Town, fitting her perfectly. The mentioned job turns out to be from Rabian, who is requesting a person to help him as his actors have abandoned his show. Despite warnings from other members, Wendy decides to accept the job. However, the Master is uncomfortable with her going out alone and asks Freed Justine and Happy to go with her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 74 While waiting at Magnolia Station, the team discovers that the train that would head to Onibus is not running due to a breakdown. Wendy decides to walk to Onibus despite Happy's protests, though Freed agrees with her. The team begins their trek on the top of the mountain. Back at the guild, Lucy tells Erza about Wendy’s job. Erza begins her vocal exercises and lets Lucy know that she is worried about Wendy and has decided to follow her. When Mirajane arrives and tells everyone that the train to Onibus isn't running, worried Erza, Lucy and Carla leave to follow Wendy. Meanwhile, Wendy, Happy and Freed are walking together through the forest on their way to Onibus Town. Wendy apologizes to Freed for dragging him into this but Freed shrugs it off, saying that it's for his comrade. As Happy suggests the group to take a rest, Wendy notes that it's about to rain and so the three start looking for a shelter. While Freed wonders whether to use his runes to create a safe area for them, Wendy calls to him from a nearby cave where the three take shelter. Erza, Lucy and Carla, who were pursuing the group, are forced to take shelter inside Horologium due to the rain. Back at the guild again, Natsu is shocked to hear that Lucy and Erza went after Wendy's group so he immediately heads for the station and reluctantly boards a train. Later on, the rain stops but nightfall is approaching so Wendy decides that the team should camp for the night. While they can sleep in the cave they took shelter in, Happy notes that food will be a problem, though Freed says he knows what to do. Upon drawing runes, Winged Fish begin to fall from the sky. Though Happy states that the fish tastes awful, Freed tells them he will show them the proper way to prepare the fish. Thorough use of his rapier, Freed skillfully dices the fish and presents it before Wendy and Happy. However, while Freed has no problem eating the fish, Wendy and Happy are not too fond of it. Elsewhere, Erza, Lucy and Carla are forced to eat the fish as well, lamenting over its poor taste. Natsu, however, is going back and forth between Magnolia and Onibus several times due to his motion-sickness. Elsewhere, Wendy's team is traveling through the desert. When Happy collapses from the heat, Wendy attempts to heal him but seeing her kind nature, Freed steps in and draws a rune barrier to prevent Happy from feeling the heat. Though it seemingly works, Wendy notes it will be pointless when Happy leaves the barrier. Meanwhile, Erza falls into quicksand and so Lucy summons Virgo to help out. As Wendy's group walks along, a cursed sandstorm quickly approaches them, causing them to run away and find Lucy's group. As Virgo tries to lift Erza, she finds that she is unable to do so, all the while the sandstorm is approaching. When Erza is rescued, it seems they cannot run from the sandstorm anymore but Wendy unleashes her Sky Dragon's Roar to disperse it, earning her compliments from her companions. As the two groups finally reach Onibus, Rabian explains that he made up with his actors and that everything is okay, much to everyone’s shock. Everyone, including Natsu, faints from the exhaustion of their long trips. Rabian chastises the Fairy Tail Mages who pass out in front of his theater and orders Wendy to get rid of them, saying that he'll pay a large reward if she agrees to do so. In the end, Wendy is disappointed about her first big job but Carla tells her she should be proud because she did a very good job. The Race to Escape a Horrible Fate It is time for Fairy Tail's annual 24-Hour Endurance race and everyone in the guild gets ready for it. Jet, the winner of the previous year's race, plans on winning again in order to impress Levy. Fairy Tail members have to run to the mountain to get a Wyvern Scale and return to Magnolia's South Gate Park within 24 hours. Whoever comes in last place will receive "the punishment". Also, Happy and Evergreen get shocked upon hearing about the rule of no flying due to many complaints received over the past years. Shortly after, the race then begins and so everyone takes off.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 75 Jason from Sorcerer Magazine comes to watch and commentate the race. When the race starts, Jet's High Speed Magic initially puts him far ahead of his competitors as he takes off quickly. Natsu, however, uses his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to give himself a speed boost. With that, the rest of the guild takes off as well, including Wendy and Carla, who apologize to Lucy and Levy for leaving them behind. When Makarov reminds them of the awaiting punishment, the girls quickly get going as well. Along with Jason reporting, Mirajane and Makarov take note of where everyone in the race is, though Mirajane realizes that Jet is so fast that they can't film him. While running in the race, Reedus uses his Pict Magic to make a hole in front of him, which Warren and Droy fall into. As he tries to repeat the process, he is passed and knocked into his own hole by Gajeel. In an attempt to take the lead, Gray creates an Ice-Make: Floor, which causes Vijeeter, Nab and many others to lose their balance and fall down. As Gray attempts to get in the lead, Elfman uses his Beast Arm: Iron Bull to knock him back, much to Juvia's surprise. Elsewhere, Cana Alberona and Wakaba are neck-and-neck, both commenting on how the other is having trouble running, at which point Macao shows up and passes both of them. Near the mountains, Evergreen steps on a trap set by Freed Justine and actives his rune trap, inadvertently trapping Bisca and Max along with her. As Evergreen gets angry at her fellow Thunder God Tribe member, Freed himself appears as a number of textbooks materialize. He states that to exit the trap, they need to answer some questions and get all of them correct, much to their anger. Later on the mountain, Erza narrowly avoids one of Freed's traps and surrounds him with her swords as punishment for ruining her running rhythm. Meanwhile, Jet manages to secure a Wyvern scale for himself far before anyone else can do so and heads back down the mountain back to Magnolia, with the commentators expressing their opinions on his speed. Meanwhile, Wendy, Carla and Gray are wondering where Juvia has disappeared, being revealed that she has merged with the water as she sadly watches Gray pass her by. In the nighttime, Natsu is reaching the top of the mountain but is running low on Magic Power. Luckily, after being passed and knocked away by Gajeel, Natsu comes across some campers and asks to eat their fire, greatly replenishing his Magic Power. Elsewhere, numerous members have managed to secure their Wyvern scales and begin the trip down the mountain and back to the park. However, Happy is unable to obtain a scale due to his short stature and the restriction on flight. However, Natsu arrives and hands him a scale and the two of them head back down. The second half of the race gets underway with Jet in the lead, followed by Erza, Gray, Lucy and Gajeel. Another pack of Mages who are further back are still running, determined not to lose. However, Jet decides to take a nap to make things more interesting. A while later, he is found and woken up by Happy, who makes him realize that he overslept, resulting in him taking off at full speed. Approaching Magnolia, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Gajeel are hastily making their way into town. As they get closer, Jet, running at full speed, shows up and eagerly attempts to overtake them, surprising everyone who believed he already had the lead. With his arrival, the five racers eagerly attempt to overtake one another, all with little success. However, just as they approach the finish line, Natsu trips and makes the other four trip over him right in front of the finishing line. Happy is then seen in the distance running towards the finish line. Happy manages to cross the line, followed by Wendy and Carla. By doing so, Happy wins the first place, followed by Wendy, who wins second place and Carla, who wins the third place. While Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Jet are still down, the rest of Fairy Tail quickly crosses the finishing line, along with Erza, having recovered rather quickly. In the end, it is Gray, Natsu, Jet and Gajeel who are the only ones left. Jet realizes this and gets back up and runs off. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel grab onto Jet and cross with him, making the end a tie. All of them request for the race again but Makarov reveals that since it's a tie, all of them must share the punishment. The punishment is that they must dress up like girls and have an interview and a photo spread printed in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Jet are all shocked and refuse to do such a thing, running off into the distance, with Jason running after them. Meanwhile, Happy asks what his prize is, to which Makarov replies that his prize is the admiration of his fellow guild mates, much to his disappointment. Факты This arc was originally intended to be the finale of the anime as it wasn't certain if the network would continue running it. However when the series proved that it was still popular and continuing to gain ratings, it was allowed to keep running. Битвы Ссылки Навигация en:Daphne arc Категория:Арки Категория:Аниме Эксклюзив Категория:Эксклюзивные Аниме Эпизоды Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод